


This is my life, these are the people I live with, these are the choices I've made

by thatonegayumbrella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No Beta, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Possible violence, Queerplatonic Relationships, References to Depression, We Die Like Men, but i've had this planned for a while, either way, this is the first time I'm posting my work, this was supposed to be fluff but i doubt it will stay that way, very dark elements in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegayumbrella/pseuds/thatonegayumbrella
Summary: The story of how Leah's life got flipped, turned upsidedown.





	This is my life, these are the people I live with, these are the choices I've made

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've been sitting on this idea forever, but I'm finally writing it and sharing it with strangers on the internet! Please note: everyone in this story is a complete idiot. there are no exceptions.

“Ha!” Leah shouted as the basketball hit the rim of the hoop and went in. “Beat that, losers.”

Her brother and his friends continued their game as she watched from the garage, resting until it was her turn again. It was almost time for her to step up when she noticed the small girl wandering up her driveway toward her. She panicked slightly, noticing the little girl looking directly at her. Pathetic, getting scared by a child.

The girl approached her, smiling shyly. “Can I play the ball and ssthick game?”

Leah chuckled lightly, “You want to play basketball?”

The girl nodded excitedly, grinning widely. Her grin was contagious, and soon Leah found herself smiling back, leading the girl to stand before the hoop and setting it at a lower level before handing her the ball and directing her shot.

If the ball bounced off the backboard and spun around the rim, nearly falling off before miraculously falling into the net, Leah wouldn’t admit it.

The bright smile the little girl gave her was worth it, anyway. “I did it!” She bounced up and down. 

“Yes you did!” She held out her hand for a high five, which the girl returned enthusiastically. “Good job.”

She gently led the girl away from the basketball hoop so her brother and his friends could continue playing. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Eli-elza- Elizabeff!” The girl said proudly.

Leah gasped dramatically. “Like the Queen?”

Elizabeth tilted her head like a puppy, “khh.. K-weeen?”

“Yes, yes. See? You even have a beautiful crown!, “Leah gestured to the line of freckles dotting the girl’s forehead. “You _ must _ be a Queen!” 

The girl giggled. “That’s not a crown, that’s my birffmark!” 

“That means you were born a queen! You were born with a crown of your head. It’s destiny!”

Elizabeth laughed in delight, twirling around and declaring she was The Queen. 

Leah was so distracted by the adorable display that she didn’t notice the boy about her age approaching, looking panicked. She jumped slightly when she noticed him, “Uh..”

THe boy ignored her, glaring at Elizabeth. “Lizzy! How many times do I have to tell you? You can’t run off like that.” He glanced apologetically at Leah. “I’m sorry if she caused any trouble.”

“Oh, it wasn’t a problem. She just wanted to play some basketball.” Leah gestured to the boys still running around the driveway.

The boy sighed, turning to Elizabeth. “You still shouldn’t run off without telling me.”

Elizabeth stood tall, or as tall as she could as a short 6 year old, “You can’t tell me what to do, “I’m The Queen!”

The boy frowned and glanced at Leah who quickly smothered her grin. Looking back at Elizabeth, he said, “Well, I’m still your big brother, so you have to listen to me.”

Elizabeth pouted, but still wandered over to her brother’s side. “I’m still The Queen.” She grumbled.

The boy looked back at Leah with a questioning look and she shrugged. “She’s got a crown.” 

The boy blinked, then shook his head. “You really didn’t need to boost her ego even more.”

“But  _ Ry _ Ry she said my biffmark was a crown! That means I’m The Queen.”

Leah stifled a laugh. “RyRy?”

The boy blushed bright red. “It’s- It’s Ryan.”

This time, Leah didn’t hold back her laugh. Ryan looked at her confused and slightly hurt. “Sorry, sorry,, heh- I’m sorry. I just- that was really funny to me for some reason.”

Ryan stared at her for a moment, and Leah blushed. “Sorry. Uh.. My name’s Leah”

He smiled awkwardly. “Yeah. Um… Thanks, for taking care of my sister, I guess. Again, I’m really sorry if she caused any problems.”

“Oh, it was no problem. And, um, I hope this doesn’t sound  _ too _ creepy, but if she wants to play basketball or something again, she’s welcome here.”

Elizabeth lit up at that, “Ooh! Can I, Ry?  _ Please _ ?”

Ryan sighed. “Maybe.”

“Yay!” Elizabeth hopped around excitedly and gave her brother and Leah a hug before running off. Leah watched her as she tumbled down the little slope that was her front yard. When she turned away, Ryan was still standing there, watching her quizzically. 

Leah shrunk under the scrutiny. “I mean, if you really don’t want her to run off here, it’s fine, it’s not a problem.”

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just…” he sighed. “Lizzy’s has always felt bad about her birthmark. She thought people would make fun of her for it. So… thanks. For helping with that. Even if you didn’t mean to.”

Leah was silent for a moment, taking that in. “I really hate how society makes little kids hate themselves just because they look different. It’s messed up.”

Ryan looked taken aback at such a deep statement, and Leah blushed. She needed to learn to keep her mouth shut, god she was stupid.

“I- You have a point. Uh, thank you, again. I should- I should probably, uh, go. Make sure Lizzy doesn’t get herself into more trouble. Bye!” He ran off.

Leah was still for a moment, before letting out a long breath. She really didn’t like meeting new people, it was always so awkward and stressful. But for some reason, she also felt a little upset. She always fucked up any chance of friendship. Why couldn’t she just be  _ normal _ ? 

Sighing, she stood up, put away the foldable chair she was using, and went inside.


End file.
